fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Kubatemolu
Earth|ailments = Earthblight Waterblight Muddy|weaknesses = Thunder Ice|creator = TheBrilliantLance}}Kubatemolu is a large Fanged Beast appearing in Monster Hunter Venture. Physiology Kubatemolu somewhat resembles Gammoth, to which it is distantly related. The most obvious difference is that Kubatemolu's body is covered in a layered, wrinkly hide lined with deep folds rather than thick fur. Instead of a bony scalp it has large, fan-like ears, although it does have a hard brown plating similar to the shell of an armadillo covering its back, forehead, trunk, and tail. Other distinctive features include its twin ivory tusks, mottled underbelly, large jaw, steeply sloping back, muscular and pillar-like legs, and armadillo-like tail. Kubatemolu can also frequently be seen partially covered in mud, somewhat like Barroth. Abilities Like Barroth, Kubatemolu is capable of wallowing in mud to protect itself from the sun. It can also use its powerful trunk to throw globs of mud and shoot beams of pressurized water. Kubatemolu is known to attack foes with its powerful trunk, massive weight, and large tusks when sufficiently provoked. Attacks Low Rank and onward Stomp: The monster lifts one of its legs and then stomps. Tusk Jab: 'The Kubatemolu jabs its head to one side to strike a threat with its tusks. '''Water Hose: '''When in an area with water, Kubatemolu will perform this attack. To start this move, it must first suck up some water with its trunk. It then releases the water from its nostrils in a high-pressure blast from its nostrils. This attack can cause Waterblight to hunters hit by it. '''Mud Bath: '''If in a muddy area, Kubatemolu will grab some mud with its trunk and use it to cover its body in mud. This raises its defense and attack. '''Dripping Mud: '''When the Kubatemolu moves around while covered in mud, small clumps of it can fall off its body and create puddles. Stepping into the puddles or getting hit directly with a clump causes the Muddy status. '''Dust Blow: '''The monster blows out a stream of dust from its trunk, interrupting the movement of its attackers. This attack causes Earthblight. '''Tail Flick: '''Kubatemolu swings its tail to the side, knocking away foes close to its rear. '''Trunk Slam: '''The monster lifts its trunk into the air and slams it onto the ground. '''Trunk Whip: '''It swings its trunk in an arc in front of its face to send smaller foes flying. '''Wind-Up Strike: ' The monster tenses its body, curls up its trunk, then "punches" forward. '''Dirt Scrape: '''It kicks backward with one of its back legs, sending dust flying. The cloud of dust causes Earthblight. Enraged Only '''Ear Flap: '''The Kubatemolu flaps its large ears rapidly in an attempt to push smaller foes away. This attack causes no damage, but can push hunters back. '''Trunk Spin: '''It places its trunk on the ground and spins around to hit threats surrounding it. '''Behemoth Tackle: '''Kubatemolu charges at a threat to ram or trample them. '''Rearing Stomp: Kubatemolu rears up on its hind legs before crashing down at full force. 'Head Thrash: '''The Fanged Beast shakes its head around while bellowing loudly, trying to hit a foe. '''Mud Waves: '''Kubatemolu whips its trunk back and forth, stirring up waves of mud that fly forward. This attack causes Muddy. '''Mud Plow: '''The monster digs its tusks into the ground and lifts them to the sky, sending a wave of mud forward. The wave of mud causes Muddy. High Rank and onward '''Shakedown: '''When its body is covered in mud, Kubatemolu will perform this attack. It thrashes around to cause the mud to fall off its body, causing Muddy. '''Rock Fling: '''The monster throws rocks everywhere, trying to hit a hunter with them. These balls of mud cause Earthblight. '''Downward Bash: '''The monster slams its head into the ground to strike at foes below it. '''Tusk Scraper: '''It digs one of its tusks into the ground and drags it forward, pulling smaller foes forward with it. Enraged Only '''Fury Stomp: '''The monster lifts a leg and stomps the ground repeatedly, shifting its leg around as it does. '''Snare Piercer: '''If a trap is placed, Kubatemolu will pull it out of the ground with its trunk, rendering the trap useless. '''Tail Sweeps: '''It sits down and sweeps its tail across the ground, kicking up clouds of dust that can cause Earthblight. '''Gripping Trunk: '''Kubatemolu grabs a hunter with its trunk, forcing them to mash buttons until they escape or throw a Dung Bomb. If the hunter does not escape the pin, Kubatemolu will violently toss them away, turning them into a living projectile. If there is more than one hunter in the area, Kubatemolu will throw the hunter it grabbed at another hunter, dealing damage to both of them. It can also use this move to throw Barrel Bombs at a hunter. '''Trunk Throttle: '''This attack starts similarly to the Gripping Trunk attack, but instead of simply grabbing and holding the hunter before throwing them, it bashes them on the ground and into rocks and trees. This attack causes high damage, but it is easier to escape and Kubatemolu does not throw the hunter afterwards. G-Rank Exclusive '''Surging Blast: '''It draws up a very large volume of water into its trunk. then releases all of it in a large blast that carves through nearby terrain. The blast itself causes Waterblight, while the terrain clods that disperse from the blast cause Earthblight. '''Double Sweep: '''Kubatemolu crouches and sweeps the ground with its tail and its trunk at the same time, kicking up clouds of dust as it does. The dust clouds cause Earthblight. Enraged Only '''Twister Smash: '''The Kubatemolu places its trunk on the ground and bellows softly. It then spins around like a Duramboros, before finishing the attack with a Rearing Stomp. '''Branch Swing: '''The monster rips a branch from a nearby tree and starts swinging it around to attack. The branch breaks after a few strikes. '''Tree Toss: '''It uproots a nearby tree using its trunk and tusks, then throws it forward a short distance. This attack causes heavy damage and can cause hunters to cart in one hit if their defense is low enough. '''Earthshatter: '''A variation of the Rearing Smash move. To perform it, Kubatemolu will stand on its hind legs and bellow. It will then come crashing down heavily, shattering the ground below it and causing a large tremor. When it performs this move, rocks and dust will be sent flying. These cause Earthblight. Ecology Taxonomy * Order: Proboscidea * Suborder: Layered Shell * Superfamily: Broad Ear * Family: Kuba Habitat Range Kubatemolu can typically be found in Genoia's warmer regions such as the Verdant Jungle and Wild Savannah, although they have been spotted in hotter regions like the Blasted Desert. Ecological Niche Kubatemolu is an herbivorous species, feeding on the leaves of trees, as well as large seeds, branches, vegetables, and fruits. As the herbivores who live in its area are generally much weaker and smaller than it, it does not compete with them, and in fact many herds of small herbivores look to Kubatemolu as their guardian. This protection is a welcome benefit, especially in regions inhabited by ferocious predators like Toralzai, Ferleaos, Nargacuga, and Tigrex. But due to their size, strength, and intelligence, they have little to fear from most predators. The only creatures capable of seriously harming a healthy adult are Elder Dragons, powerful Deviants such as Dreadking Rathalos, and rare, nomadic monsters such as Rajang. Biological Adaptations An adult Kubatemolu is a massive creature, so large that many predators do not attack it unless they are desperate. Its thick skin and large ears serve well to protect it from the high temperatures of the areas it inhabits, and its skin also helps absorb powerful impacts. The tough shell on its back, trunk, and tail aid it in defense against predators as the shell guards vulnerable parts of its body. Its trunk is long, muscular, and flexible, and is mainly used for grabbing food and inhaling water. However, Kubatemolu has also been seen using its trunk as a weapon against other monsters if threatened. This trunk can lift trees and wyverns well off the ground, and it can store up to 10 gallons of water at a time. Its tusks are used mainly for display and for combat with others of its species, although it can use them against other monsters. Behavior Kubatemolu is far more docile than its brutish appearance would suggest, and seems to not only tolerate but enjoy the company of smaller monsters. However, this tolerance does not extend to predatory monsters, and if it is attacked it will not hesitate to remove the threat by force. Small carnivores such as Great Jaggi are merely an annoyance to it, so it usually pays them little attention unless they prevent it from eating or drinking uninterrupted. Female Kubatemolu raise their young communally in small herds, and these herds are led by an old female. Males are another story--while normally docile (if slightly more aggressive than the females), males in mating season transform into raging beasts, attacking anything that moves. Due to high levels of testosterone their physical strength also increases dramatically. Description Notes * When enraged, Kubatemolu will huff dust from its mouth and and trunk. Its trunk will also swell at the base. * When fatigued, its trunk will deflate and its head will droop. * To regain stamina, Kubatemolu will eat foliage from a tree. * Kubatemolu's roar requires Earplugs to block. * Kubatemolu can be carved 4 times. * Its head can be wounded twice, its trunk can be scarred, its back can be wounded, its tail can be cur off, and all four of its legs can be broken. Trivia * Kubatemolu is obviously based on an African elephant, but it also takes some inspiration from the biblical creature Behemoth, thought by some to be an elephant as well. ** Its ability to rip through traps and draw raging rivers into its mouth is based directly on the scripture it hails from, and its hippopotamus and sauropod-like features are a reference to the fact that both of those creatures are theorized to be the Behemoth described in Job. * The thick, scale-like plating on its trunk is inspired by the Giant Armadillo, as is its tail. ** This means it also resembles an Armadillephant from Dungeons and Dragons, although this is purely coincidental. * Its name is a combination of "Kuba", the Swahili word for Giant; "Tembo", the Swahili word for Elephant; and "Oliphant", with some added and omitted letters to make the combination less obvious. * When I first conceptualized Kubatemolu, it was originally a Gammoth subspecies known as Mudslide Gammoth that lived in desert areas. However, I decided that wouldn't be a very original idea and decided to make it its own unique monster. ** In this process, candidates for its name included Loxoton, Locsodras, Indokhula, and Kematombo. * Its title of "Behemoth Beast" is merely an indicator of its large size and power, and does not imply that it is related to the Behemoth class. Category:Fanged Beast Category:Monster Creation Category:Large Monster Category:Muddy Monster Category:Waterblight Monster Category:Earthblight Monster Category:Earth Element Monster Category:5 Star Level Monster Category:TheBrilliantLance